New Guy
by DestructionMasterJAXX
Summary: new guy moves into town. more rare then the blue bottom boobie.


To write this story I had to do some research. This is another story that I was dared to do so sorry if it is not that great. You might have to have an active imagination to understand a lot of this. Please remember the Three Rs (read, relax,and review). Just to give you a heads up there will be a LEMON in this story. This story takes place when someone new moves into town. Let me give you a few details about this new character. He is a creature that is rarer than Bird Brain who is a Blue Bottom Boobie. You will find out what he looks like exactly once he starts talking to the Chief. I do not own TUFF Puppy if I did it would not be that retarded and it would have more action and some drama and a little romance or at least more than it does now.

New guy

It was a normal day in Petropolis. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and the kids were getting ready for school. But who cares about them. Lets see what is going on at T.U.F.F.

"Good afternoon Chief."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Will Humon."

"Ok so what are you? I have never seen anyone who looks like you."

"I'm called a human. I have a paper from the Eco Beaver saying that I'm rarer than the Blue Bottom Boobie. The reason that you have never seen anyone like me is because I come from another world and different time line."

"Ok. So Will Humon what is it that you want?"

"Please call me Will, and I would like a job."

"Well we have all of the agents that we need. I'm sorry."

"I completely understand Chief, I just thought that you would like to move Dudley to your sister agency."

"We do not have a sister agency."

"Actually you do Chief. It is two states away."

"How come I never knew of this?"

"That's because it is to try and train all agents that are having a lot of difficulties learning or are just to stupid to understand what they do wrong."

"How do you know so much about us anyways?"

"As I said I am from another world and a different time. I have been able to watch your agency for a while. I was the one who created the sister agency for you."

"If you started that why do you want to work here?"

"That's the thing Chief, I want to get payed. I do not want to get everything for free. I want to actually earn a living. I was told that because I am a new species here I am able to get whatever I want."

"Ok tell you what, we will send Agent Puppy to this sister agency of yours and we will try you out."

"Thanks Chief. Oh and One more thing I would like to be partnered with Miss Katswell."

"Since we are sending Agent Puppy away Agent Katswell will need a new partner so ya."

"Thank you Chief."

Over the intercom "Agents Puppy and Katswell I need you in my office immediately."

"What's up Chief?"

"Agents I would like to introduce you to Agent Puppy's replacement."

"Replacement? What did I do Chief?"

"It's nothing that you did Agent Puppy. Me and the Chief were just discussing that you needed a little more training so that you can become a better agent."

"That's right Agent Puppy. You will be going to our sister agency for more training."

"But Chief we don't have a sister agency."

"Actually we do Agent Katswell. It is two states over."

"I don't want to go Chief. Don't make me."

"I'm sorry Agent Puppy. If you are to help us do better you must first better yourself."

"Your transfer is already processed and they are waiting for you Agent Puppy."

"Don't worry Dudley, I'm sure you'll be back in no time."

"Thanks Kitty. See you."

"Now Agent Katswell as I said earlier this is Agent Puppy's replacement."

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Katswell."

"Who and What are you?"

"As I told the Chief earlier, I am known as a human, and my name is Will Humon."

"Ok how come I never heard of a human till today?"

"That is because I come from another world and a different time line. I was sent into space to investigate this distortion in the space-time continuum, and I was brought to a distant future were there was only a small remnant of my home. So I just flew around and I found your place about a year ago."

"Alright you two have work to do. So Agents Katswell and Humon get to work. Oh and Agent Katswell if Agent Humon asks you to do anything for him you have to do it. Is that understood?"

"Not really Chief."

"EcoBeaver says that he is allowed to get whatever he wants."

"Understood Chief."

After they leave the Chief's office Kitty gives Will a tour of TUFF HQ. First stop the lounge, then the main monitor, Keswick's lab, and last of all the TUFF garage.

"I think that about covers the tour of TUFF."

"Thank you Kitty. Now I have one thing to ask you."

"Ok what is it?"

"If I were to ask you to move in with me right now would you?"

"(Because of what the Chief told me I have to be careful. But I would like to know what it is like living with a human.) I'm not really sure, I mean not to be rude or anything but I do not know you that well."

"I understand you need time to get to know me. So here is the thing I will leave that on the table and you can tell me your answer once your ready."

"Thank you for the offer."

"Agents K-K-Katswell and Humon, Snaptrap is robbing the e-e-electronics store. We need you to get down there and stop him."

"Do you want to drive Will?"

"No thank you Kitty. I do not know my why around just yet."

"Then hop in and lets go."

Later at the electronics store.

"Freeze Snaptrap. Your under arrest."

"Oh snap its agents Katswell and... Who are you?"

"Names Humon, Will Humon."

"Why would your parents name you Humon Will Humon?"

"Wow you are an idiot. I said my last name first then my full name. It's just Will Humon."

"Oh that makes sense. Wait why are we standing around blast them."

"Kitty take cover let me take care of them."

"You can't do it on your own. Its too dangerous."

"If I can't handle it I know that you will come help me. I just want to see how good they are with those blasters."

"Alright if you insist."

With that Will Humon gets up and all of DOOM starts to fire at him. As the shots start to come closer to him he twists and turns till he is right next to Larry. He then grabs Larry and handcuffs him while still dodging the shots. He then throws Larry towards Kitty. Next he moves towards Fransisco. When he gets to him he kicks Fransisco in the stomach and handcuffs him. He then kicks him towards Kitty. Next he moves towards Ollie and hits him with an uppercut, cuffs him and tosses him to Kitty. Last he moves towards Snap Trap. He then twists around and gives Snap Trap a round house to the back of the head.

"There we go, that's all of them. Lets go back to Tuff."

"Ya, why don't you drive Will. It will help you learn how to get around town better."

"If I must."

At TUFF HQ

"Alright Chief that's it for today, we're out of here."

"Hey Will do you mind if I crash at your place to night? My building is being renovated."

"Sure it's no problem Kitty."

Later outside of Will Humon's place

"Oh wow you live in this place? I thought that only the rich lived in here."

"That is true for the most part. I was given the top most floor because of the fact that I am still a new creature around here and they wanted me to have it. Promotional I believe. Come on I will show you where you can lay your head for the night."

In Will Humon's apartment

"Alright this is my apartment but as you can see I only have a few pieces of furniture. This is supposed to be the guest bed room but no bed so instead you will be using my room. It's nothing much but it should do you. If you need something to sleep in just take what you need from my dresser."

"Thanks again Will."

"No problem Kitty."

"One question, If you can get whatever you want why don't you get more furniture?"

"That is because I would like to buy everything that I need. Now I will be sleeping on the couch if you need anything."

"Ok...you know there is something that you can do for me."

"What is that Kitty?"

"Can you mate with me?"

"You want me to mate with you? What happened to wanting to get to know me better first?"

"Well seeing how well and how fast you took care of DOOM, I kind of got horny."

"If this is really what you want then I will mate with you Kitty."

WARNING THIS IS WHERE A LEMON WILL TAKE PLACE IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE SKIP THIS PART OF THE STORY, Thank you.

"Ok just wait here for a minute. I will call you when I'm ready."

"I understand, I will wait right here."

With that Kitty rushes to the bedroom.

A few minutes later.

"Alright I'm ready!"

"Wow you look beautiful Kitty."

"Thank you now get over here and mate with me."

"As you wish."

And with that Will Humon takes off his clothes and Kitty's eyes grow wide.

"I never expected anything like this. You are huge."

"Well you wanted me and this is what you get."

"Give it to me it can't take much longer."

Will Humon then goes to over to the bed and puts his face in between Kitty's legs. 

"What are you...Oh that feels gooooood. Keep going."

"You like that don't you?"

"OHHH YESSS! Fuck ya. I'm cumming... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh."

"Did that feel good?"

"Yes. That was wonderful."

"Then get ready for more because its time for the main course."

"I don't know if I can hold on any longer. I want you inside of me."

"As you wish. We will take it slow so we can get used to each other. It this OK with you."

"Ya."

"Then here we go. Oh you are so tight I love it."

"Your making me feel really good...Ya right there...That feels really good."

"You ready for this Kitty?"

"Ya... Do it. Make me yours."

"With pleasure."

And with that Will Humon buried himself inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Are you OK?"

"YA just give me a minute...OK you can go."

"OK."

"OH..YA... That feels so good...Fuck me Faster...AH...Harder..."

"Oh Kitty... I love how... tight you are..."

"Oh..Ya...Faster...Harder..F. . OH YA RIGHT THERE IT FEELS REALLY GOOD. I..I..I THINK THAT I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO KITTY, LETS CUM TOGETHER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh..."

"EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRahhhhhhh..."

"That was great Will. I wish my sister could see me now."

"Which sister are you talking about Kitty?"

"My sister Roz Katswell."

"Would you like to have her work and live with us."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to lose you to her."

"I wouldn't worry about that Kitty. As long as you stay by my side you will never lose me."

"That's so sweet. I guess it couldn't hurt to try sharing you or my job with her."

"Then it's settled. I will talk to Chief tomorrow and get her a job at TUFF."

"I forgot that you can do that."

"Don't worry I won't use it very often. After your sister joins us I think that we should move into your house."

"I agree with you but I think that we should increase the security to."

"Understood. Good night Kitty"

"Good night Will."


End file.
